Cursing 101
by SenoritaMari
Summary: Innocent!ReaderXSouth Italy Tired of seeing his girlfriend constantly used by others, Romano decides to teach her how to curse people out.


As you probably suspected by the title this little tale will have cursing in it. If you aren't okay with that I would suggest not to read it. For those okay with it please enjoy!

* * *

"Oi, Name! Can you watch Gilbird for me? I'm going out"

"Oh, sure"

"Danke*1*!"  
Prussia held out his hand letting the little bird fly onto your head.  
"Do you mind watching Pierre also?"  
You turned as France waltzed in with Pierre following.  
"I…I guess I can watch him too"  
He smiled joining Prussia in the doorway as Pierre also landed on your head. A cheerful voice made its way to your ears.

"Can you watch Lovi too, Chica?"

"Bastardo! I don't need to be watched over!"

The trio laughed at the Italian who was standing behind you fuming angrily.  
"Uh…sure why not, but when exactly are you guys going out?"  
"Right now!"  
They all happily replied. Your eyes shot open looking up at there smirking faces.

"N-Now?!"

"Yep! Is there something wrong with that?"

Gilbert asked teasingly with a smirk growing on his face. Romano watched as you lowered your head. He didn't enjoy seeing his girlfriend being used by them, and glared at them his eyes glinting with rage. Spain laughed joining in on the teasing.  
"I know Romano can be frightening from time to time, but he won't bite!"  
"You especially should know that"  
France chimed in raising an eyebrow at both you and Romano. Before Romano could bite their heads off you sighed.  
"No, it's fine"  
The trio cheered before basically running out the door. You rubbed your forehead releasing another was starting to become a pattern. They knew you couldn't refuse helping them. In general you were starting to become a push over. A hand was suddenly placed on your shoulder. Romano was shaking his head looking at the floor.

"You should really stand up to them"  
"I know I should, but you know I can't"

A look of determination came over his face, and he turned you to face him. His other hand took hold of your other shoulder. You stared deeply into his eyes as he told you his plan.

"I'm going to teach you how to curse the bastardos out"  
"W-Wha?"

He began to lead you towards the couch in the living room. You tried to talk him out of this idea the whole time.  
"Lovi, I know you want me to stand up to them, but is this really the right way to go?"

Romano sat you down on the couch and stood in front of you frowning with his arms folded over his chest. He was going to scold you for calling him 'Lovi', but the thought slipped off his mind when he saw your bright innocent eyes looking up at him. You were never one to curse a lot or even be angry. It wasn't part of your usual 'go with the flow' nature. He wanted to help you, and in his mind breaking some of your innocent ways would do the trick. Sighing, he crouched down grabbing your chin.

"Look, I don't like seeing you being used by those jerks or anyone. You're my ragazza*2* and I'll always defend you, but I think it's time you just choked the fucking jerks! I want to help you Tesoro mio*3*"  
You smiled making a faint blush appear on his face as he looked away.

"Aww, Lovi-

"Don't call me that! Let's just start!"

He moved closer to you.  
"Say 'merda''  
"What does that mean?"  
"Shit"  
"What?!"  
"Say it. Merda"  
You hesitated but quietly said responded to his request.  
"Merda"  
Surprised, Romano raised an eyebrow.  
_"She got the pronunciation down pretty well…"  
_"Now say, 'Vaffanculo*4*''  
"Vaffaculo"  
He was impressed by how fast you repeated it.

_"This may be easier than I thought it would be…"_

-Time skip-

After a few hours of learning curses in Italian you two were still hard at work.  
"If the tomato bastardo came and asked you to watch me what do you say?"  
"He doesn't need to be watched stronzo*5*!"  
Romano nodded approving of your tone and language.  
"If the potato bastardo's brother asked you to watch his bird and asked if it was a problem…?"  
"I'm not some kind of fucking bird babysitter bastardo! Vaffanculo!"

He chuckled with a small smile appearing on his face.  
"I think you're ready to face them, but first…"  
Romano looked you straight in the eyes seriously.  
"Are you okay? I just taught you a lot of curses"  
Nodding, your innocent and calm aura still seemed to surround you. Relieved that he hadn't completely murdered your innocence, Romano sat back. You smiled and lightly placed your hands over his.

"Grazie*6*, Lovi!"

He pouted grumbling about not calling him that. Giggling, you gently pecked his lips before standing and beginning to walk over to where Gilbird and Pierre were. He watched as you made your way over to them. Hopefully, you'd use what he taught you against the trio. You smiled lightly petting the birds' heads.

_"She's always been such a kind and sweet ragazza…Is it even possible for her to curse someone out?"  
_He glanced at the clock muttering.  
"When are those jerks coming back anyway?"  
The front door slammed open grabbing you and Romano's attention.

"We're back!"  
The trio stumbled in happily. You ran over to the door with Romano behind you.  
"Wait, how did you guys open it? It was locked"  
"Ah…yeah about that…We kind of broke it"  
"Yeah…sorry chica"  
"I bet you can get it fixed"

Romano's scowl intensified and glanced down. To his shock, you were fuming.  
" .bastardos"  
Everyone stared in shock as your innocent aura was replaced with rage.

"First of all, what the hell were you assholes thinking?! All three of you idiotas are going to pay for it! Also, I'm done being your fucking bird babysitters almost every single day of the fucking week! Maybe once or twice a month, but not every freaking day! My door better be fixed by tomorrow or ELSE! Do you fucking understand?!"

The room was completely silent.

"I said DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Yes!"

The trio nervously shook at the death glare you were sending them. This side of you was scary as hell to them! Romano was proudly smirking and wrapped an arm around your waist.  
"Amore mio*7*~ That was amazing"  
He purred causing her to return to her normal self. She smiled up at him.  
"Grazie"  
"L-Lovi did you teach her that…?"  
Romano shot a glare at Spain.  
"So what if I fucking did? I'd start working on that door if I were you jerks…you wouldn't want to piss me off-!"

The trio was trying to fix the door before he could finish.

* * *

**_*1* _** Thank you  
**_*2*_**girl  
**_*3*_****_ '_**My treasure', but literally it's 'treasure of mine'  
**_*4* _**f**k off or f**k you  
**_*5*_** a**whole or turd  
**_*6*_** thank you  
***7*** my love


End file.
